NARUTO YOU BAKA!
by xXxcHeRrYbErRyxXx
Summary: Naruto being an idiot he was open a purple glowing scroll that transport team 7 in an anime crossover vimpireknightxnaruto shugocharaxnaruto ouranxnaruto lacorda d'oroxnaruto lots more sakuraxmulti but in the end SASUSAKU.
1. NARUTO YOU BAKA!

It was a peaceful day at Konoha not until...

"AHHHH!! WERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI SENSIE AND WHY IS HE ALWAYS LATE??!!" A 16 year old bloned asked loudly

"hn"said the raven haired teen

"hn was all you could say when were here waiting for that sensie when he said we will have a mission!!!"Naruto whined

"calmed down Naruto we are also tired of waitng to too you know"said the rosette haired teen

"fine im only doing this for Sakura-chan!" Naruto said

Another hour past

POFF!

"YOURE SO LATE!!" Naruto screamed

"well you see i just bought the new book of the icha icha paradise thats why im late"Kakashi said holding the book up

"youre ly- wait you really did buy one.... OMG FOR THE FIRST TIME YOU JUST SAID THE TRUTH THIS TIME" Naruto said loudly

"Sensie may i ask why is it that when you buy a book it took like 2 hours" Sakura asked

"umm well you se-" Kakashi started sudenly Naruto cut him off

"Kaka-sensie you said we have a mission what is it i really wwant to kick but on this mission"Naruto asked

"ohh right the mission. Ok so youre mission is"

"is"naruto said excitedly

"is"

"is what?"naruto said more excitedly

"is to clean the hogake's library"Kakashi stated

"WHAT!!!!! YOU MAKE US ALL WAIT FOR 2 HOURS AND OUR MISSION IS ONLY TO CLEAN A STUPID LIBRARY!!!!!"Naruto screamed out loud so loud that all people of Konoha hear it and it even cause penguins and bears to (cry just kiddingXD)

.....

"uh so what now"Naruto asked dumbly

"now go to the tower and cleanthe library"Kakashi said

"oh and i have one rule for you don't open and i mean don't open books scroll and documents in the library or else you will be punish,got it"Kakashi said darkly

"ok you guys should get going now"Kakashi smiled under his mask

"ok that was weird"Sakura said

"hn"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

TIME SKIP IN THE LIBRARY

"OMG LOOK AT ALL THIS MESS"Sakura said

The library is covered with allot of dust spider web unorganized book files and stacks really dirty.

"ok so Naruto you start by dusting the shelves while Sasuke organize the books"

"and what will you do Sakura-chan??"

"i'll organize the scrolls"

"oh ok"

After half an hour they manage to clean the half of the library.

Naruto just keep dusting and something just drop to the saw it and started to look at the purple glowing scroll.

"hey guys look i found something so cool"

"what is it naruto"Sakura said

"it better not be one of youre stupid imagination dope"

"no its not look its a glowing purple scroll"

"so" Sakura said

"lets open it maybe it got some secret jutsu or stuff you know"

"dope did you even remember what Kakashi sensie said to us"

"uhh no"

"don't play dumb naruto"Sakura said

"come on its glowing i know youre curious whats inside"Naruto said

"no "

"give it to me Naruto since im organizing scrolls so we can leave the library fast"

"no i found it its mine"Naruto said like fighting for his own ramen.

"fine just dont open it ok"

"ok"

"lets just clean this this place so i can out and train"Sasuke said

As they continue to clean Naruto is really curious what is inside the scroll.

"_a little peek wont kill right"_Naruto though

Then suddenly Sakura and Sasuke hear Naruto screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"_NARUTO IS IN TROUBLE"_

"_DOPE IS IN TROUBLE" _

Sasuke and Sakura though at the same time.

As they finding Naruto still there no still sign of him no clue or anything after that they saw a purple glowing portal.

"that dope open the scroll did he"

"yeah its seams like a portal to me Sasuke"

"yeah maybe hes suck into the portal or something"

"Sasuke do you know were it leads"

"of course no im not that smart Sakura"

"ohh yeah right sorry hehe"Sakura said scratching the back of her he

A book landed on Sakura's Sakura is about to fall Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her up then more book fell on their way so they just suddenly fall to the purple portal with Sasuke holding her waist as they are being suck into the potal.

"oh shit"Sasuke whispered

Then everything gone...

~~~~^ w ^~~~~

So how was it should i continue or not


	2. Finding Naruto

Chapter 2

~~~^.^~~~

Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping unconsciously on the ground when Sasuke started to wake up he noticed that they were in an awkward position. Sakura laying on top of him he suddenly blush when his inner started to put xxx rated images of him and Sakura doing err never mind then he just shut his inner up so he could have some peace. He just put Sakura to the ground gently that's when he started to notice he was not wearing his ninja attire his forehead protector is gone so as his weapon pouch. Instead he's wearing white polo with tie and blue vest and he wears a black pants and black shoes. (You know like the uniform in ouran high). He also noticed that Sakura is not wearing her ninja attire instead she is wearing a yellow long sleeve turtle neck dress. (too lazy to type heheh like in the girls uniform in ouran high)

He looked around his surroundings he realize that they are not in Konoha.

"_Were are we and why the hell were wearing this kind of clothes"_ He though

He need to wake Sakura up fast and find the dope and figure a way how to go back to Konoha fast or else they might be declared as missing nins.

He gently shooked Sakura shoulder and she started shifting and moaning in her sleep. "uhhhh mmmm" Sasuke looked at her up and down admiring her sleeping form she look really angelic while sleeping and while wearing the dress_. "What the hell I'm not supposed to think that snap out of it Sasuke I don't like Sakura I don't like her he kept repeating in his mind"_

"_dude stop denying you like her come on admit it you're falling for her I mean look at those lips there are so kissable and-"_

"_Will you just shut up though that I get rid of you a while ago?"_

"_**Well I'm your inner and you can't get rid of me you t"**_

"_Stupid will you just get out of my head"_

"_**Ohhh and you just call yourself stupid"**_

"_Whatever just go somewhere"_

"_**Fine but i'll be back"**_

While Sasuke still spacing out he didn't know Sakura just woke up from her slumber.

"uhh earth to Sasuke hello??"Sakura said while snapping her fingers in front of Sasuke

"Huh what oh you're awake" Sasuke said in monotone while gaining his posture

"Where are we anyway and what's up with our clothes" Sakura asked

"I don't know but I think when Naruto open the scroll he just got suck into it and we also got suck into it and maybe we got into some sort of dimension or something" Sasuke Said

"IM SO GONNA KILL NARUTO WHEN I FIND HIM HE'LL BE SO DEAD!!! KAMI I HATE HIM SO MUCH RIGHT NOW"

"We got to find Naruto first then let's try to figure out how to back to Konoha"

"Yeah we should"

"Hey are new students here "someone said then immediately approach them

"_Huh?" _Both Sasuke and Sakura though

"What do you mean new students"Sakura asked

"Umm well you see you were both wearing to our school uniform"

"How rude of me let me introduce myself my names is Fujioka Haruhi I'm one of the students here in Ouran High"

"So you mean were here and were gonna study here?" Sakura asked

"Yes because you're wearing the schools uniform"

"Ohhh"

"By the way what's you're names"

"I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Hn Uchiha Sasuke "

"Nice to meet you"Haruhi said

"Would you guys like a grand tour in you're new school??"

"Uhhh sure"Sakura said

Then Sasuke give her the look why-the-hell-did-you-accept-the-offer-look

"Come on we might Naruto while were here"Sakura whispered

"hn"

"Come and follow me" Haruhi said

While Haruhi is giving them the tour lots of girls were staring at Sasuke and asking him out on a date cause he's to damn hot. While Sakura is getting asked by a lot of guys to out with too. Then Sasuke being Sasuke glared all the guys who were giving Sakura the stares of lust and those who were asking her out.

"ok so this is the last thing im gonna show you guys"Haruhi said

"a music room"Sakura said

"not just any music room"

Haruhi opened the door and they were greeted by guys saying

"welcome to the host club" they all said

"whats going on?" Sakura asked confused

"this is a host club" Haruhi said

While Sasuke has a scowl on his face.

"we serve woman as their free time"Haruhi said

"ohh so youre a member"

"yup"

"oh who is this a new guest?"Tamaki asked

Tamaki pulled Sakura hands and twirl her around and she crashed to his chest while looking in to her eyes.

"konichiwa hime-sama"he greeted

Sakura is blushing madly never experience being treated that way or to be called like that.

Sasuke was glaring dagers at the guy.

"hime-sama may i know waht youre name is" he said

"her name is Haruno Sakura"Sasuke said while pulling Sakura away from Tamaki and holding her hand.

"oh what a beautiful name for a cherry blossom" he said

Sakura blushed again.

"and who are you" Tamaki asked

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"By the way my names Souh Tamaki "he said

"Nice to meet you" Sakura bowed

Then suddenly they heard someone yell "WHAT THE YOU DONT HAVE RAMEN IN THIS HOST CLUB"

They heard it screamed and Sakura and Sasuke new who its was it was both mentally slapped themselves mentally

"_great we found the dope"_

"_Great we found naruto"_

They both though.

~~~^.^~~~

OWARI!!!

what do you think i know my writing skills sucks so bad anyway r&r tell me what you guys think.


End file.
